


Banana split

by gryjoy



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Post-Canon, rafe is on medication, they kiss :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: Rafe could hear the beeping of his alarm clock. God, turn that shit off.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Banana split

**Author's Note:**

> yeah <3

Rafe could hear the beeping of his alarm clock. God, turn that shit off.

His eyes were heavier than usual. Weird. When he opens his eyes he immediately closes them at the over welcoming amount of light. But just like an over shook coke he slowly opens them adjusting to the air and lights.

There wasn't actually a lot of light. Just a small desk light next to him. The beeping was more apparent. Clearer.

His eyes were. Finally open. Dull ceiling with cracks and small needle-like holes. Rafe's neck was stiff and tense as he tried to turn. His arm had a needle in it pasted down by tape. Rafe followed the tube and took at the large half-empty IV bag. His eyes widen. Oh. He's in a hospital.

He turned his head and his other hand was not hooked up letting his freely move it. He rubbed at his eyes trying to remove the strain and unpleasantness of being awake. Rafe brought his hand to his head and let t his fingers glide over the gauze that greeted his fingers.

Rafe let his hand fall to his stomach but winced slightly at the pain. He lifted the sheets and the pale patient shirt to reveal bandages and gauze wrapped around his middle.

His brain flooded with unpleasant memories. The heat. The fire. The sword fight. The heart monitor started to race so he dropped the blanket and shirt.

1, 2, 3.

Come on.

1, 2, 3.

Go away, shut up.

1, 2, 3.

The monitor slowed and Rafe let out a breath head held out of habit.

He felt movement and looked down to see a mess of hair and a familiar face. Sam?

Rafe hadn't noticed the other man.

Sam's hair was fallen in his face and he looked peaceful. He wasn't covered in blood or muck, he looked clean. There was a small bruise under his eye, barely noticeable.

The older man wore one of the button-ups Rafe had always thought was dumb. It was black with white sharks. Simple but it made Sam look like he was ready for the beach. Under the open button-up was one of Sam's many band shirts.

What time was it? Rafe couldn't see a clock in the room but he stopped trying to look and let his eyes wander to Sam's sleeping figure illuminated by the small lamp with a light buzz.

Rafe could see Sam's hands on the bed. One laid under his head and the other on a large book with 'Moby Dick' written on the cover. Rafe smiles at the memory of Sam reading it in jail. Christ, Rafe wanted lip balm.

Rafe moved his arm that was hooked to an IV and he let it settle on Sam's cheek. Making sure the other man was real. And he was. Rafe could feel the stubble under his fingers as he brushed them over Sam's jaw and cheekbone.

This man was real. The realist thing in that small room.

Sam shifted and leaned into the touch causing Rafe to instantly pause. He didn't want to wake Sam up. Despite. Desperately wanting a glass of water. Hell, even some wine, he didn't want to wake Sam, it had been so long since Rafe had seen Sam's features undisturbed by worry or stress.

Rafe let his fingers dance over Sam's cheek once more before he paused again. The older man's lips were parted slightly and rafe resisted the urge to run his thumb over his bottom lip. That was something he wanted to do since Panama.

Rafe instead ran his hand through Sam's hair, pushing it back and behind the man's ear. What was he doing? Rafe pulled his hand away and put it back on the armrest. Rafe let his head fall back not being able to keep his eyes open.

When Rafe opened his eyes again the room was still dark. The small lamp was still on and there was a small hum of music in the cold air. He picked his head up slightly to see Sam leaning against the bed with earbuds in reading his large book. Rafe couldn't see Sam's face, just the back of his head. The man still works the black button-up and still had a mess of hair Rafe wanted to tangle his fingers in.

Rafe lifted his arm and let it rest on Sam's shoulder. The older man jumped and let out a soft yelp. Sam ripped the earbuds out of his ears and practically threw them and his book to the foot of Rafe's hospital bed. He swiftly turned to Rafe who had a smile on his face, opposite of Sam's expression who wore a sad, surprised, and relieved look that made Rafe want to hug him.

"Holy shit," was all Sam said as he stood rushing to the door, most likely calling a nurse.

In a blink of an eye, there were at least three nurses surrounding him, one of the male nurses was talking to Sam but Rafe couldn't hear them.

"How are you feeling, Mr.Adler?" one nurse with frizzy dark hair asked.

Rafe looked up at her but didn't answer. He pointed to his throat and within a second he was presented with a glass of water. Thank Christ.

Rafe quickly gulped down the water savoring the almost metallic taste and the cold that burned.

Rafe opened his mouth trying to form words, "how, ah, hm," he paused, "what's happening?"

"You've been out of it for three months, sir, the doctor said you were to wake up in November, but since it's June..." The woman trailed off looking at the other, they weren't prepared. Christ, he should have seen the 'trainee' badge on her coat.

"What time is it?" was all Rafe could think.

Time time time.

"Uh," the frizzy-haired one with a name tag that said 'Lauren' looks at her blue watch, "ten forty-eight am."

Lauren started talking about not being able to reach the doctor but Rafe's attention was on Sam, had Sam stayed with him for three months? Three goddamn months?

Sam wore one of his worried looks joined by tapping fingers on his crossed arms. Rafe could only make out his name a few times and 'will he be okay?' but otherwise reading lips wasn't his thing.

After a few seconds the nurse takes the two other nurses outside, Sam goes to follow, "wait," Rafe barely could say. Sam stopped and walked over to him with a face dripping in worry.

"What is it?" Sam asked, "do you need a nurse? Want me to get you water? Another pillow?"

Rafe reached for Sam's hand and gripped it tightly, "please don't leave," he could feel himself start to cry and hated that Sam had to see him like this.

Sam's expression softened, normally Rafe would hate the pitying look but Sam's face was covered in sorrow, regret.

The older man pulled a chair towards Rafe's bed and sat not letting go of his hand. His thumb brushed over his knuckles that were slightly green and yellow from healing bruises. Sam dipped his head and laid a soft kiss to the back of Rafe's hand.

"I'm right here."

When Rafe was released from the hospital it was Sam who picked him up. They sat in his car the Rafe could tell he got cheap at a used car place but it smelt like Sam's cologne and a faint smell of smoke.

"Where do you wanna go?" Sam asked putting the key in the ignition. He didn't turn it, waiting for a response.

"I don't know," Rafe said leaning against the window looking out at the elderly women in the garden, "can we um," Rafe paused looking down at his fingers with embarrassment, "can we get ice cream?" Rafe couldn't remember the last time he had the desert, his father never allowed him but he was with Sam. Sam didn't care what he ate.

"Hell yeah," Sam said turning his key and pulling out of the hospital parking lot. Rafe watched the taller man's finger tap the steering wheel along with the song that played so low Rafe could barely hear the singing.

Rafe watched as cars and buildings passed and grabbed at his stomach out of reflex when Sam hit a speed bump. He held on as if scared to looks his guts. But he wasn't scared. Raphael Adler isn't scared of anything.

"Sorry," Sam said slowing down slightly, Rafe nodded at him.

"It's fine," he said through gritted teeth. He hated this feeling of helplessness, he held felt it the last three months of his recovery, he hated that he needed help to take a _fucking_ shower. He especially hated that Sam was by his side through it all. Why was he there? Rafe tried to kill his brother, and kill him!

Sam slowly went to a stop at a red light and rolled down the window to smoke, he even leaned over Rafe to grab his cigarettes from his glove compartment but decided against it last minute. Rafe watched as Sam rolled the window back up. He didn't question the other man. He appreciated that Sam remembered that Rafe hated the smell.

Rafe smiled.

The light turned green and Sam continued to drive and tap his fingers.

The older man pulled into a parking lot of a Dairy Queen, somewhere Rafe has never been.

Sam parked the car the took the key out of the ignition, "ready?" Rafe looked up at Sam who had a smile on his face, not a pitying one, an excited one.

Rafe nodded, "yeah," he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching upwards at Sam's face.

Rafe followed Sam's lead out of the car and held onto the side for balance. He still wasn't used to being on his feet.

Sam rushed to his side to help him but Rafe swatted him away and closed the car door. Sam took a step Back not forcing his help onto Rafe.

Rafe followed Sam into the building and ended up locking his arm with Sam's for support. He could feel the bandages around his abdomen rubbing red marks into his skin.

Rafe silently thanked Sam when the taller man held the door for him. When they entered Rafe started to panic with eyes on him. He didn't normally feel like this. He felt so weak and open. Fuck!

The air smelt sweet and sugary, so opposite to his childhood.

"Hey, what do you want?" Sam asked in a low voice patting the hand Rafe had on his arm.

"Uh," Rafe didn't know, was he supposed to know?

"Want me to choose?" Sam asked leaving his hand on Rafe's.

Rafe felt like a child but nodded non the less.

When the couple in front of them ordered and sold to the side Sam and he walked forward, the woman who stood behind the cash register wore her work uniform that was littered with pins and blonde hair tied off in the back, "what can I get you two today?"

Sam looked at the menu for a split second but ordered, "two large banana splits, please," Sam said, she smiled and nodded.

Sam paid and both Rafe and he stood aside to find a seat, "is here okay?" Sam asked as they approached a small booth.

"Yeah," Rafe nodded following Sam's lead and sitting across from the older man. Rafe went to hold his stomach out of habit but stopped midway and put both his hands on the table.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, Rafe was so tired of this question, here and there nurses and doctors would ask, no, of course, he wasn't fucking okay! He wasn't okay when his dad never visited, he wasn't okay when on his first day of physical therapy he fell, and he wasn't okay when Sam held his hand with so much love he hadn't had in years. And he isn't okay now when all he wants to do is listen to Sam's soft words as their fingers interlock, he's wanted that back in Panama as well.

"Oh, hey, look I'm sorry," Sam quickly said reaching for a napkin and handing it to Rafe. Rafe was crying. He hadn't realized it. He quickly brought it to his face and wiped away the tears looking down at his lap.

Sam reached his hand across the table and offered it to Rafe with hesitantly took it but when Sam's fingered interlocked with his he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"You are alive," Sam said, " _we_ are alive," Sam said. Rafe met Sam's eyes and nodded seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

The blonde woman approached the table and sat down both things of ice cream and sugar in front of them both, Sam's fingers pulled away and Rafe suppressed a whimper at the loss, putting his hand back into his lap.

She walked away with a quick 'enjoy' and Sam handed Rafe a fork.

The younger man hesitantly took some ice cream and banana onto the fork and brought it to his lips, he opened his mouth and his tastes buds were overwhelmed with sugar and flavor.

He audibly moaned and took a bigger bite, "shit, this sure beats hospital food huh?" Sam laughed out watching Rafe shove the dessert in his mouth. Rafe smiled at Sam and it felt like the first time in months he smiled.

Rafe ate his last bite and smiled at Sam as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sam was only halfway done but he pushed his small plate towards Rafe, "you take it."

"Are you sure?" Rafe asked, he really wanted it but he didn't want Sam to feel obligated.

Sam nodded with a smile and watched as Rafe at the rest of his desert, when Rafe finished Sam leaned forward and kissed Rafe delicately.

Before Rafe could respond Sam pulled away with a smile.

"Hope that was okay," Sam said with a laugh.

Rafe nodded, normally if someone did that his anxiety would act up and send him into a fit of rage due to an anxiety attack but he was thankful for his new meds, "please do that again."

Sam's smile widened as he leaned forward and placed his lips over Rafe's again, "my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> lol i didnt read over this to check for mistakes so yeah


End file.
